1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centrifugal particle separators, and particularly to an induced vortex particle separator in which solid particulate matter is separated from a liquid through the inducement of a free vortex within the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid particulate matter suspended in a liquid is commonly removed from the liquid through use of a hydroclone or cyclone type separator. In such a separator system, the fluid is driven into a forced-vortex path, with centrifugal forces driving the relatively heavy-density particulate matter to the wall of the separator, similar in action to a centrifuge. Such systems typically include some sort of filtering apparatus located against the wall of the separator for collecting the particulate matter.
Such filters or collectors, however, must be removed from the separator and separately cleaned, which can be a messy and laborious process. Further, such systems are ineffective in removing fine particulate matter, which may remain suspended in the liquid. By the fluid dynamic nature of the forced vortex, the particulate matter only migrates towards a region where it can be easily removed and collected when there is a substantial difference in densities between the particulate matter and the liquid.
A free or irrotational vortex is a non-forced vortex. Such vortices are typically found in weather patterns and drainage systems; i.e., the vortex generated by the Coriolis Effect is a free vortex. Such free vortices have pressure variations in the fluid flow which are dependent upon the radius within the vortex. A forced vortex separator, such as a hydroclone separator, is not capable of taking advantage of these effects to aid in the removal of fine particulate matter. It would be desirable to provide a cyclonic or vortex-type particle separator that takes advantage of the free vortex properties. Thus, an induced vortex particle separator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.